<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Order: Before Darkness Falls by Dark_Frejya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380478">The New Order: Before Darkness Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya'>Dark_Frejya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom, Mission: Impossible (Movies), mission Impossible: fallout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fight Sex, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "The New Order".<br/>After 2 years of an intimate relationship, she snoops and finds out who he really is.<br/>And August doesn't like it when he is being mistrusted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August Walker/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Order: Before Darkness Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Mission Impossible or its Characters. </p><p>Ahhh... so I ended up writing them a sequel. Because I enjoy the twisted fuck that is August and there aren't too many fics of him being actually evil as he should be.<br/>Enjoy. I write for fun. Feedback and Kudos are always nice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I knew he was bad, not just the type of bad guy that messes up your life and leaves you crying to your best friends. The kind that murders people with his bare hands and enjoys it.</p><p> </p><p>CIA agents can never be trusted, I should have been smarter but I fell into this “relationship” like a fly is drawn to those predator flowers. It's his lips, his beautiful blue eyes and fuck, maybe its because he is big, heavy with muscles and makes me feel small and helpless.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, I’ve got issues, they’re all called August Walker.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I love about you, my sweet Lizzy?” August smirks at me. Oh yeah, that fucking smile. Just another feature that makes my heart flutter, but it’s not the reason why my heart is beating so unnaturally fast.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the fucking gun that’s directed toward my head.</p><p> </p><p>“You are such a strong, smart woman.” He compliments me, his baritone even lower than it usually is. He leans against the door frame, looking dreamy as he stares at me with some sick and twisted admiration. I’m aware that his huge figure is blocking my only way out.</p><p> </p><p>“beautiful too, but that’s a given. Whenever I’m having you it’s like hunting a rare dangerous species.” </p><p> </p><p>“You ain't having shit now. Who the fuck are you?” I ask, my hand hovering over the holster of my own weapon. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m August Walker,CIA, your darling lover for the past 2 years.” He grins, batting his lashes. Two large dimples form at his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Such lover you are, pointing a gun at your woman,” I hiss at him with insult.</p><p> </p><p>Did I actually think this is love? Bullshit, then why do my ears burn and I feel like I am about to hurl? </p><p> </p><p>“My woman has been a bad little girl and shoved her nose where she shouldn’t.” he gestures at the desk where I’ve scattered his collection of notebooks, files and plans I found hidden around his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>Yes. I snooped, he left me no fucking choice with his cryptic behaviour. The shit I found though, it’ll make your skin crawl.   </p><p> </p><p>He takes a step closer, tilting his head as if to get a better look at me. He is angry, I can tell by his slow-paced breathing and his puffed chest, but he doesn’t let fury control him just yet, he is keeping that energy for later. </p><p> </p><p>“You are <b>so</b> pretty when you’re terrified.” </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? You are trying to flirt with me while pointing a gun at me?!” I roll my eyes at him and in a moment of stupid bravery I pull my own weapon out. Now we’re even, only that, August is a 90 something kilo of manhood and probably doesn’t need a gun to actually kill someone. Let alone a petite woman like me.</p><p> </p><p>He dances away from the target, taking just one step closer. He is not taking me seriously at all, either that or he knows he has a winning hand.</p><p> </p><p>I move with him and we begin to circle the room together in a twisted dance of death, not breaking eye contact, not even blinking once. Maybe I could exploit this moment? Get to the exit, run to the door. </p><p> </p><p>No, he’ll catch me in a second. </p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck are you? C’mon, August Walker is the most made up name I’ve ever heard, it’s almost as if you stole it from a porn star.” I mock him, holding the gun tightly with two hands so he won’t be able to tell how shaky my palms are. “Is that why you insist on wearing that STUPID FUCKING stach?” </p><p> </p><p>August pauses right in front of me, staring at me with a mixture of self-pride and severity, his jaw is slightly clenched as the muscles of his face becomes strain  “John Lark, but you must have known, you’re my smart girl.”</p><p> </p><p>At this moment I feel cold, muscles twitching with pain as if I am being poked by million shards of glass. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would I lie to you, babygirl?”</p><p> </p><p>Yes, a dozen times, yes.</p><p> </p><p>My face must look so lovely with how red and wrinkled they are with hurt and disdain, I want to gasp for air, to throw up, to shoot him. At least all I can do is explode into fury “Fuck you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m always up for that, but you’ll have to put that gun down first or at least point it somewhere else while I’m inside you.”</p><p>He is making snide jokes yet I can tell he is not as amused as he pretends to be, his eyes are wide open, his lips tighten together.</p><p> </p><p>“You first.” I command, looking straight into the barrel of his gun. </p><p> </p><p>My vision is becoming blurry, fuck, my eyes are watery. I bet August, or John or whatever the fuck his name is can tell. This <b>is</b> a joke. I should give my badge up if I’ll survive him. </p><p> </p><p>He glares silently, observing and assessing the situation. I know this expression, he is drinking in my sight, calculating his next move. One hand carefully reaches up in surrender as he puts his gun back in its holster. </p><p> </p><p>“Down on your knees!” I bark at him but it only makes him chuckle with conceit.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my line.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m done playing games, I’m taking you in, if you try anything I’ll shoot.” </p><p> </p><p>Both of his hands are up in the air now in fake surrender. There is not even a single cell of his body that’s fearful right now while I’m trembling like a virgin on prom night. </p><p> </p><p>He is mocking me to the point of abuse.</p><p> </p><p>“You should shoot me now, darling, because I’m not going to stop.” he begins pacing toward me, I walk backwards. Fuck, this ends with one of us dead and I can barely bring myself to pull the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>“But I doubt you can kill the only man you’ve ever loved.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t love you, I don’t even know your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart...” a cruel grin spreads on his face, his expressions run between contained anger and amusement “you’re anything but stupid to believe something like that.” </p><p> </p><p>My back hits a hard surface and I gasp with surprise. There is no more distance left to run, August is now inches away from me, caging me between the wall and his big body. </p><p> </p><p>My muscles are stone, I can’t move, hurting all over and not from anything physical. It takes the strength of a very stupid person to lift up my hand and press my gun beneath that perfectly chiselled jaw. </p><p> </p><p>“Touch me and I’ll paint the ceiling with your brain”</p><p> </p><p>August knows I don’t have the balls for that, he can disarm me in seconds, instead, his large hand reaches to my cheek, his thumb wiping my tears.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you waiting for?” He dares me, his lips pouting mockingly while his thumb caresses down my cheek. The full weight of his body presses into me, I can hardly breathe. </p><p> </p><p>Why does it still feel so good?</p><p> </p><p>His hand takes my wrist, his long fingers slowly climbing to my own, disarming me while placing a kiss on the top of my head. </p><p> </p><p>“Good girl.” he praises me and places the gun on the desk next to us. </p><p> </p><p>I’ve lost. Shaking of fear, anger, of an aching heart and even though this is my dying time, I don’t want him to see me looking like some weak ass-bitch. </p><p> </p><p>August remains silent, looking down into my eyes, his hands reach to hold mine, thumbs pressing tight against the centre of my wrists as if to feel my pulse. Well, my heart is fucking racing the marathon right now.</p><p> </p><p>I can tell he is sizing me up, taking his time, probably thinking of how to do it and I jokingly think to myself if for a change he’ll be gentle or just be as methodically violent as he is when he fucks me. </p><p> </p><p>He will use his hands no doubt, the same hands he uses to please me will be used to break me. He always claimed to love an old fashioned hand to hand combat.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.” I speak coldly, my chest heaving and grinding against his hard pecs. He smirks with amusement, slowly stretching my wrists above my head to have me at his submission.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a liar, a sadist. You really thought I could love someone like you?” I spit in his face. Maybe if I’ll get him angry, he will make it quick. “You were nothing but sex”.</p><p> </p><p>There is a small twitch beneath his eye, right above where I spat. I’ve woken up the beast. A deep grimace forms wrinkles between his brows. I can see how the fine string of control snaps in less than 0.3 seconds. </p><p> </p><p>With a sudden rush he slams my wrists against the wall, it hurts so badly that I don’t even have the power to gasp. Whatever comes out of my lungs I am not sure it can be qualified as air.</p><p> </p><p>“You <b>don’t</b> love me?” </p><p> </p><p>Even furious he looks like a fucking masterpiece.</p><p>“I used you, to fill in the gap, as they say.” </p><p> </p><p>He switches to hold my wrists with one hand, forcing them so strongly against the wall I think he must have broken some blood vessels. I lost sensation in some areas around my knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I need to remind you how every time I make you come undone you cry out my name?” he asks. His free hand trails from my neck down my chest and lower. Groping every organ as if to mark it as his own “Like a fucking 16 years old girl in love<em> “oh August, fuck me, harder, I want you, I need you to come in me” </em>” he mimics my voice to mock me once more but these words make me shiver because I remember saying them, I remember meaning them. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather if you killed already and be done with your shit-manifest.” I try to move in refusal as if his touch is uninvited. All to make him as any bit more angrier.</p><p> </p><p>“Kill you?” he questions baffled, raising his eyebrows as if in complete surprise as if it was never even an option. </p><p> </p><p>I can hear metal clicking, it takes me a second to realize he unbuckled my belt but his hand slipping between my legs is making it clear for me. He swallows my moan with his lips, taking my mouth with white-hot passion. </p><p> </p><p>My natural wanton is to kiss him back, but I fight him with my teeth and I can feel the soft skin breaking. I taste blood.</p><p> </p><p>“You want it rougher than usual then?” He rasps, breaking the kiss breathlessly. </p><p> </p><p>I don’t answer, I can’t physically answer because August’s fingertips are rubbing my entrance with vigour.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, babygirl! You’re burning wet for me” he bites his bleeding lip, staring into my eyes while his fingers push into me, parting my folds, finding each sensitive spot. He knows them by heart. I groan and he groans with me, I’m not sure if he’s encouraging me or mocking me. It doesn’t even matter, my body has a will of its own, making me grind against his hand like some stupid tart. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s how much you don’t love me?” he taunts me, rubbing me harder, smirking with triumph as I moan.</p><p>“Every…” I gasp, taking a breath in “Every minute more I spend here with you makes me hate myself forever sleeping with you from the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promised you a new world.” he frowns and growls darkly, the bass of his voice making my insides tremble. “A world where everyone is living in peace, where you and I can be free of this bullshit and games.”</p><p> </p><p>I am not sure what this new world he speaks of. The notes I found were terrifying as it gets. Writings of suffering, of chaos, of the grand scheme. Musing of a terrorist. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll refuse” my voice is hoarse, breaking into another moan while his finger enters me, fucking in and out, curling inside me to meet that one spot that makes me lose balance and nearly fall to my knees. </p><p> </p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>I’m in the air, August flings me over his shoulder, easily carrying me through his small apartment. I’m gasping, scared and infuriated. “Put me down!!! Put me fucking down!”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember our first time together?” </p><p> </p><p>How could I forget? He made me come 4 times in one night.</p><p> </p><p>“I ate you out so good you begged me to stop, embarrassed of your own climax. And you were spread open for me, you trusted me though you knew you shouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never trust you again.” I answer, twisting on his shoulder, punching, scratching, hitting whatever I can. “Let me go, prick! I don’t want you, I never will” my knee hits his chest, making him grunt with slight pain and irate he remains still and unimpressed. </p><p> </p><p>“You are only making it worse for yourself” </p><p> </p><p>He enters the bedroom and throws me onto the mattress. Standing near the edge of the bed. His hands reach to loosen his tie with rush. It seems like I got him all worked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your clothes,” he commands while undressing himself for me hastily. </p><p> </p><p>When I don’t comply he narrows his eyes and sighs. With his tie in one hand, he climbs onto the bed. I try to crawl away from him but he grabs my ankles and pulls me toward him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re in a mood today, you want daddy to spank you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I want daddy to fuck off.” I sit up and hits his bulky chest, doing basically nothing.</p><p> </p><p>His hands are all over my body, ripping at my clothes, discarding them as easy as you tear pieces of paper. When we’re both finally naked he grabs me and pulls me to his body, the sensation of his warm hairy skin against mine drives me crazy. I moan like a whore when he clutches me, kissing my neck, my breasts, my ribs. His moustache leaves a burning trail everywhere it touches.</p><p> </p><p>“August…” I whimper that name, closing my eyes while his hands explore my body roughly. </p><p> </p><p>He presses me flat on the bed, stroking up my arms, stretching them up, holding them against the bars. I’m hazy with lust, unable to comprehend his tie is being wrapped around my wrists tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“August!” I protest but he ignores, standing on his knees in front of me. His hands take my thighs, spreading my legs and lifting my ass to have me served to him as delicate. I shiver at the way looks at my cunt, licking his lower lip with great intent.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t love me, right?” he asks, placing the tip of his massive erection at my opening. </p><p> </p><p>“No, fuck…” I whimper. He presses against me, not entering, just torturing me in the most insidious way possible. I can feel my cunt throbbing with dark desire, yearning for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’ll just split you in half…” he threatens and then shoves into me with zero tenderness or care, stretching my walls for his own sake. I tug at my bindings, yelping with pain and he coos at me, pressing his lips together to a pout. He knows he is big, he knows how my body resists his invasion but cries at his departure. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’ll just fuck you painfully. All you have to do is...” he grunts with pleasure, closing his eyes as he shoves his cock back inside me so forcefully his hips slams against my ass so hard I yelp. “Just say you don’t love me and I’ll stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please…” I mewl and arch my body to his desire, wanting to move against him, to get more friction, faster, deeper but he is the one in complete control. His fingertips are burying deep into the flesh of my thighs, cropped fingernails leaving small bloody cuts. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls back and pushes in again, every thrust harder than the other, his eyes hazy with lust, the voices coming out of his mouth fills my ears like some beautiful ballad. “You feel so good around my cock, Lizzy, you’re the best I’ve ever had” </p><p> </p><p>I cry out, yelping like a whore, his submissive whore as he grinds me and my walls just tighten more and more, wanting him forever. “You’re full of shit” is all I can answer. He laughs and then growls as he increases the pace, spreading my legs even wider and moving closer against me. He looks down to our jointed groins, seeing how his cock slips fully inside me. </p><p> </p><p>“Look into my eyes” he demands, letting go of my thighs, and moving to lie fully on top of me.</p><p>He holds onto the bedposts for leverage while riding between my thighs like a beast. I wrap my legs around his ass, pushing him deeper into me and I come screaming the stupidest, banal thing I could ever say.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” He replies. Fucking me harder through my orgasm, not stopping even though I’m too tight and too sore. </p><p> </p><p>He lifts his upper body, looking down at me. His lower lip is caught between his teeth, he hums deeply with pleasure while moving back and forth. The counter of his position pushes me harder down to the mattress until he is deep balls inside me and I break into my second orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a sight.” he rasps, hammering hard, gasping and moaning beyond control whilst he comes into me with a great roar. He continues to thrust even when he is filling me with his warm cum.</p><p> </p><p>He remains on top of me after we’re both undone. Looking at me with what I can only think of as fascination or admiration. It’s absurd, he makes me feel as if I am the most beautiful woman in the world even though I’m nothing but sweat, tears and runny mascara. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you my girl, Lizzy?” He asks me in a deep breathless voice. His hands stroke my face, moving the sticky strands of hair away from it. </p><p> </p><p>“To the end of the world…” is all I answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>